Adonai
Adonai is the Hebrew name for the one true God of the Israelites. Remembering his covenant with Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob, Adonai liberates his people from bondage in Egypt and directs his servant Moses to lead the Hebrews to the land of Canaan. Unfortunately, the Israelites' courage falters when it comes time to fight for their inheritance, and they lose faith that the Lord will grant them the territory he has promised. Because of their doubt, God curses the Hebrews to wander the desert for forty years until all the mature members of that generation have died out. After the forty years are up, Adonai charges his servant Joshua to lead the people into Canaan, the land flowing with milk and honey. Once the Hebrews conquer the nations who were living in the land before the Israelites arrived, God directs the Hebrews to install a type of government in which a God-appointed judge acts as the political and military leader of the people. One of these judges is Samson, the father of series protagonist Branan. During the days of the judges, the Israelites live under the dispensation of the Law, meaning that they are to keep kosher dietary rules and make animal sacrifices to atone for sin at the tabernacle at Shiloh. Branan and his mother, a Jewish convert of Philistine background, keep all these laws and self-identify as Jews, despite living in Philistia. 'Personality' Adonai freely admits being a jealous God, who is passionate about his people and justice. In his relationship with Branan, God seems to be working on Branan's pride issues, as it is rarely Branan's first instinct to give God the glory when praised for accomplishing feats of incredible strength. Adonai also appears very interested in testing the faith of his people in moments when they are under great pressure. For example, he is very disappointed in his people when they display their lack of faith in him by refusing to take the land of Canaan when it is time to fight for their inheritance. In the Son of Samson comic, Adonai tests the faith of Branan often. In one particularly stressful case, Branan becomes frantic when he discovers that the Philistine army consisting of over 3,400 soldiers is heading towards Shiloh to raid the tabernacle for the ark of the covenant. To make matters worse, all of Shiloh's warriors are in Shechem defending that city from a diversionary attack from the Philistines. Head priest Zedekias suggests that Branan enter the tabernacle to replace the bronze serpent staff he rescued from Amalek's citadel and seek divine counsel about what do about the upcoming Philistine siege. Branan obeys Zedekias and kneels before the golden altar in submissive prayer to Adonai. When Branan opens his eyes after concluding his petition, he sees two angels - Uriel and Raphael - who offer Branan their swords for the upcoming battle against Sidon and Pathrus's men. Disappointed that the Lord sent only two warriors to help, Branan nevertheless keeps his faith up and marches into battle against 3,400 soldiers with only two comrades. Ultimately, Adonai rewards Branan's faith in an incredible way by granting him victory over the Philistine sentries with only an army of three warriors, two of which are invisible to all other humans. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spiritual Entities Category:Heroes